Yokoth (Supernatural)
Summary Together with her mate Glythur, Yokoth consumed most of their universe. They were also the parents of "faceless hordes." In 1925, a ritual to her universe was done by rogue Diego Avila and the Men of Letters in the Portsmouth, Rhode Island chapter house. Yokoth passed through the Rift and possessed the body of a kidnapped woman named Sandy Porter. After possessing Sandy's body, while killing Sandy in the process, Yokoth devoured Diego and most of the others before trying to summon her mate Glythur. Luckily, the survivors managed to close the rift Diego opened and bind Yokoth before she could succeed. In the aftermath, the Men of Letters disavowed the entire incident, banned all the survivors and sealed the chapter house. Unable to kill Yokoth, the survivors and their descendants, led by Diego's family, worked to keep Yokoth sealed up. In 2018, Yokoth pretends to be Sandy, as she is found and released by hunters Sam and Dean Winchester. Meanwhile, Sam is captured by Marco and Ophelia Avila who reveal to him the truth of Yokoth and how their family was guarding it. At that moment, Dean was captured by Yokoth who brings him to the bunker she was held in for a century. When Dean woke up, Yokoth explained that the real Sandy had been dead for a long time and revealed her true name. She explained her past as god from another world and her mate Glythur was trapped there after she came through. She reveals she has abducted Dean so she could reopen the rift between universes and have Glythur take his body as his vessel for them to devour the world. Dean protests this but Yokoth silences him as she succeeds in reopening the rift and performed a Summoning Spell for Glythur. She watches with a glee as Glythur's tentacles emerged through the rift and attempted to latch onto a horrified Dean who struggles to dodge the tentacles, despite being chained down. After Glythur's tentacles started to wrap around him to hold him down, Yokoth anticipated her reunion with him though Sam arrived with Marco and Ophelia Avila and attacked Yokoth. As Yokoth was distracted, Dean managed to free his right hand, snatch the Seal of Solomon from and toss it to Ophelia who uses the seal to reverse the spell. Yokoth is dismayed that Glythur was prevented from entering. However, this turns into fear as Glythur uses his tentacle to drag Yokoth back to their world, as she screams before the rift closes behind her. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Yokoth Origin: Supernatural Gender: Female Age: At least Thousands of Years Old Classification: Star of Madness, Ravager of Galaxies, Mother of Faceless Hordes, Sandy Porter, Goddess of another Reality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Superhuman Senses, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Biokinesis, Possession, Empowerment (Draws power from worship, sacrifices, and consumption of human flesh), when worshipped, she should be capable of doing practically anything other Pagans can, which would give her Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Immunity to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Said she had ravaged galaxies in the past, and later revealed she'd consumed half of her universe alongside her husband, Glythur.) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed. At least Supersonic reactions (Power-scaling from Demons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Universal, Low Multiversal with Portal Creation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High. She has lived for Thousands of Years. Weaknesses: Magic since Yokoth was able to be bound using chains etched with spellwork and Higher Beings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Empowerment Users Category:Biology Users Category:Parents Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 3